Why?
by The Poison Sunflower
Summary: Kendall got James pregnant, how will they deal?
1. Chapter 1

So, this is another story that my crazy mind thought up, I hope you all like it!

Rated T just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or anything else you may reconize.

A/N: If you don't like Kames, don't read, SLASH, you've been warned.

Enjoy and Review!

**Why?**

I stood at the bathroom counter, staring at the white stick in my hand. Positive. How could this be? How could I, James Diamond, be pregnant? None of this makes any sense. Kendall, I had to talk to Kendall. I shoved the pregnancy test into my pocket and ventured into the living room. Carlos, Kendall, Logan, and Katie were on the couch watching the latest Dak Zevon movie, while Mrs. Knight was in the kitchen probably cooking lunch. Nobody seemed to notice me, so I cleared my throat rather loudly.

"Hey James, wanna join us?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall, we need to talk." I said, walking back into our room.

"What's up?" Kendall asked, shutting the door behind him.

"This is what's wrong!" I said, sticking the pregnancy test in his face.

"Oh my god." Kendall said, "How is this even possible?"

"I don't know, but it is." I said, sitting on the bed and putting my head in my hands.

"I think we should see a doctor." Kendall said.

"No? Ya think?" I said sarcastically.

"That's just your hormones talking." Kendall responded.

"No. it's not, it's the fact that I'm a boy and I'm PREGNANT!" I screamed.

"Look, maybe you read the test wrong, that happens all the time." Kendall said before sitting next to me on the bed and putting his arm around me. "We'll get through this, no matter what."

_At the doctors_

"I'm so nervous." I whispered to Kendall. Me and Kendall had been sitting the doctors office for what seemed like hours, even though it had only been 15 minutes.

"Don't worry, the doctor will be in any minute." Kendall assured me.

As if on cue, the doctor walked through the door.

"Your test results came back, Mr. Diamond."

"And?" I said.

"You are indeed pregnant. Two months to be exact." He said. "Any questions?"

"Um... Yeah!" I said.

"What would you like to know?" He asked like this happened all the time.

"For one thing, how is even possible! I'm a guy!" I said.

"Well you have a rare condition called Telodathis syndrome, meaning that on very rare occasions, you could get pregnant. It's extremely rare, only about five in a million men have it." He explained, "Anything else?"

"Yeah, um how is this baby gonna, you know, come out?" Kendall asked, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"He'll have to have a c-section." The doctor said, "Other than that, the pregnancy will be like any other."

"Thank you." I said before walking out of the doctor's office and heading to the car, not even bothering to wait for Kendall.

"Hey wait up!" I heard Kendall call from behind me, I stopped and turned around to see him running towards me. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"What's wrong? I'm pregnant!" I screamed.

"James, there's nothing wrong with you being pregnant." Kendall said, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"There is to me!" I said, "How are we gonna tell Logan and Carlos? What about Katie and Mrs. Knight? We can't just keep it a secret from them! They'll find out sooner or later!"

"That's not a big deal James, they'll understand." Kendall said.

"Even if they do, the fact of the matter is that I'm a guy and I'm pregnant! Guys aren't supposed to be pregnant, girls are! I'm not a girl!" I said.

"I know that, nobody thinks you're a girl James!" Kendall responded.

"I'm well aware of that, I'm more concerned with the fact that I'm pregnant and in about seven months I'm gonna have a baby, I don't even think I'm ready for that!" I stated.

"Oh, James, don't worry." Kendall said, pulling me into a hug, "We'll get through this, no matter what."

"Promise you won't leave me?" I asked Kendall.

"Promise." Kendall said, pulling me into a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

I know what you're all thinking, FINALLY! lol, I have been literally FLOODED with schoolwork, and i've had hardly any time to write, which saddens me because writing is like my life... but I do my best. So, this is the second part, I might write an epilogue, i'm not really sure, but I hope you guys like this!

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or anything else you may reconize

A/N: This part was a little... weird, to write anyway, so i'd really appreciate it if you review... POSITIVE REVIEWS ONLY PLEASE

Enjoy and Review!

**Why** (part two)

Kendall POV

"Come on James cheer up, we're gonna find out the sex of the baby today, this should be a happy day!" I said, as I was driving to the doctor's office, with James riding shotgun.

"Why should I cheer up?" James asked, "I never wanted this baby in the first place!"

I just sighed, in these three months since the appointment he was so, well, in denial. He hated the fact that he was pregnant. I had tried everything to change his mind, but he just wouldn't listen. It kills me every time he says something like that, because that baby is mine just as much as it is his. We arrived at the doctors' office, we checked in, and then waited until we were called to come into the office. When we did, the nurse prepared the ultrasound while James pulled his shirt up, exposing his stomach, his stomach hadn't grown that much, well not that much that it was noticeable.

"This will be really cold, so forgive me." The nurse said as she put the jelly on James' exposed stomach. She grabbed what looked like a remote and pressed it to James' stomach. Within seconds the sound of a heartbeat filled the room. James, who had decided he would stare at the ceiling, turned his head and looked at the screen, then turned away quickly.

The nurse pointed to the screen and said, "This is your baby girl."

James' head turned to the screen almost instantly. "A baby… girl?" James asked as though he was in shock.

"Yep, see?" she said, moving the remote around, giving us all possible views of our baby girl. I took James hand, he looked up at me, his hazel eyes full of amazement and wonder, he actually looked like he might cry. He looked back at the screen, the nurse took down some notes in our file, and after thanking her, we left.

"So what do you think now?" I asked James.

"About what?" James asked.

"About the baby, before we went to the doctor's office you were all 'I never wanted this baby' and 'Why did this happen to me?' and now your all happy."

"I guess I changed my mind." James said, I looked at him and he had his hand on his stomach, rubbing it, as though he was cuddling our little girl. "Because I sure don't feel like that now." He said.

"Good." I said, as I took James' free hand.

When we finally got back to the Palmwoods and got up to apartment 2J, we walked in to see Carlos and Logan sitting on the couch. They heard us walk in and almost jumped off the couch and ran towards us.

"Listen," Logan said, "I know you don't say it in front of us, but I know how you feel about this baby, and I want you to know that you should accept-"

"Logan, Carlos, I'm fine now, I don't feel that way any more." James explained.

"You don't?" Logan asked, surprised.

"No, I don't, I realized what's really important. And that is me and Kendall's baby girl." James said.

"Well, I'm glad." Carlos said, "So, have you guys picked out a name yet?"

"I was thinking Madison would be a cute name." I said.

"Aww, Kendall that's so cute, I love it!" James said, as he pulled me into a kiss.

"Ahem." Logan said, bringing us back to reality. "Me and Carlos are going to the pool, so you guys have the whole apartment to yourselves."

"Ok, have fun." I said as Carlos and Logan left the apartment.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I asked James.

"Can we watch gossip girl?" James asked, his eyes full of excitement.

"You know I can never say no to you." I said as we settled in on the couch.

_Four months later_

Time flies, it really does. It seemed like only yesterday me and James had found out that James was pregnant, so much has happened from then to now. James had completely accepted the fact that he was pregnant, nothing could change his mind. Every waking moment all he talked about was our baby, sometimes I could even hear him talking in his sleep, something about that little girl had changed him, I didn't know what it was, but there was no doubt in my mind that I couldn't have wished for a better boyfriend, that's why it hurt me so much to see him in so much pain that night.

* * *

It was a regular Saturday evening, mom and Katie were in San Francisco again, and Carlos and Logan were at the mall with Camille and Stephenie. Me and James had decided to stay home, because James was nine months along, and we both needed some time alone. We settled down on the couch and put on one of our favorite movies, Valentine's Day. James fell asleep in my arms about an hour in, so I watched the rest of it myself. When it was over, I turned it off and just sat there, I didn't want to wake James, he looked so peaceful. I was only sitting there for about five minutes when James started stirring, twisting and turning, like he was having a nightmare.

"James, James, wake up, you're having a nightmare." I said, as James woke up, grabbing on to my shirt like his life depended on it. "James, it's ok, it was only a nightmare." I said.

"Kendall." James said, he sounded like he was going to start crying at any moment. "It hurts so much."

"James, what's wrong?" I asked, rubbing his hair.

"Kendall, I think I'm going into labor." James said, he looked up at me, a single tear rolled down his face, he must have been in a lot of pain.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" I asked.

"No, I'm joking, of course I'm serious!" James said as he sat up, holding his stomach.

"Let's go then, I'll be right back." I said, I got up and grabbed the suitcase we had packed a week in advance, when I came back to the living room, James was standing leaning on the kitchen counter, his face twisted in pain.

"Kendall, we have to go now." James said, now he was practically shaking.

I took his arm and led him out the door and to the elevator, and to the car, James got in the passenger seat while I got in the drivers seat, throwing the suitcase in the backseat. I pulled out of the parking lot and drove off for the hospital. When we got there I wheeled James in with a wheelchair, I told the nurse our situation and she took us into a room. Five minutes later, the doctor arrived, a clipboard in his hand.

"So, James it seems as though you're only six centimeters, so you still have a little ways to go." He said.

"What do you mean six centimeters? I thought I was having a c-section!" James screamed, midway through a contraction.

"Well, that was an option before, but you have progressed so fast, you're already past the halfway point, I'm afraid a c-section isn't an option any more."

"What other option is there?" James yelled, before going through another contraction.

"The only option is to deliver this baby naturally."

"How is that even possible?" James asked.

"Well, with Telodathis syndrome, you grow all of the female reproductive organs."

"Are you serious?" James screamed again.

"Yes I am, I'll check up on you in a little while." He said, shutting the door behind him.

"Kendall, how long will this last?" James said, grabbing my hand.

"Don't worry, it will all be over soon." I said, kissing his forehead.

About two hours later

"So James, how are we doing?" The doctor asked.

"How do you think I'm doing?" James said.

"Not good, I assume." He responded. "Well, it seems you're ten centimeters, are you ready to have this baby?"

"Yes, I am." He said, the rage completely leaving his face.

"Ok, I'll be back in a few minutes and then we can deliver this baby." The doctor said, and he left.

"Kendall, can you believe it?" James asked. "'We're gonna be parents."

"I don't think I can, this doesn't seem real." I said to James, I looked at him, he was all sweaty, his hair looked like it was stuck to his face, nevertheless, he was perfect in every way. Before I knew it, five minutes had passed and the doctor came back, one nurse at his side.

"Ok James, I need you to push ok?"

James nodded, and I took his hand. He squeezed it with all his strength, trying to outweigh the pain, but after about ten minutes of pushing, James was exhausted.

"Kendall, I can't do it." James said.

"Yes you can James, I know you can." I said.

"No, I can't Kendall, I can't, I can't do it."

"Yes, you can James, don't give up now, we're almost there, do it for me, do it for Madison." I said.

"James, give me one big push." The doctor said, and I squeezed his hand for emphasis.

He pushed with all he had, and it paid off.

"Good James good, one more push should do it." The doctor said.

James did, and within ten seconds, a baby's cry filled the room. James' head fell back down to the pillow.

"You did it James, you did it." I said, still holding on to his hand.

"I did?" James asked.

"Yes, you did." I responded, he looked up at me, and a smile spread across his face.

"Congratulations." The doctor said as he handed James our baby girl. "We'll give you two some time alone." The nurse said, as her and the doctor left the room.

I looked down at her, she was so beautiful, so little. She had a full head of the brownest hair I'd ever seen, upon closer inspection, I saw her big green eyes, she had my eyes.

"Hi there, little Madison, welcome to the world." James said.

"James she's beautiful." I said.

"She is." James stated. "She has your eyes."

"She has your hair." I responded.

"I don't want to let her go." James said, all his attention focused on Madison. "But I'm so tired."

"Here." I said, holding my arms open, "Give her to me."

James handed her to me, and within minutes James had drifted off to sleep, Madison was still in my arms, and after another five minutes she was asleep too. I got up, put her in the carrier and went back to the couch next to James' hospital bed. Soon enough I drifted off to sleep too, only James and Madison on my mind.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to the sound of James' singing. I opened my eyes and saw James rocking Madison in his arms, singing to her.

"Hey there sleepy head." James said, looking over at me.

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"About nine thirty." James responded, directing his attention back to Madison.

"When did you get up?" I asked.

"About seven." James said, kissing Madison on the forehead.

"Why so early?" I asked, I thought that James would want more rest than that, seeing how tired he was last night.

"I couldn't stay away." James responded, I already knew he was talking about Madison, before I had a chance to respond, my phone rang, not phasing James in the least.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Kendall? Kendall is that you?" Logan asked, his voice full of panic.

"Logan, calm down, what's wrong?" I said.

"What's wrong? Me and Carlos came home last night and you weren't here! We had no idea where you were!" Logan exclaimed, not calming down one bit.

"Logan, seriously, calm down." I said, walking into the hallway, not wanting to wake Madison.

"Idiot." I heard Carlos say.

"Ow! Don't hit me!" Logan said.

"Ow!"

"Stop!"

"LOGAN!" I said.

"Sorry." Logan said.

"Listen, after you left, me and James sat down and watched a movie, so about an hour in he fell asleep, but then he woke up and said that he was in labor, so we rushed to the hospital, and then he had Madison." I explained, and waited for Logan's response, but there was only silence.

"Logan? Are you still there?" I asked.

"What he say? Logan? Logan?" I heard Carlos say in the background.

"Hello, Kendall?" Carlos said, apparently he had taken the phone out of Logan's hand.

"Carlos? What happened to Logan?"

"He looks like he's in shock, what did you tell him?" Carlos asked.

So I explained it to Carlos, he was silent for a few seconds before he spoke.

"James…. had the baby?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, Carlos what's wrong?" I asked, confused.

"I think I'm in shock." Carlos responded. "So is- wait where is Logan?"

"He went to get a coat, where are we going?" I heard Camille ask.

"The hospital, James had the baby." Carlos asked, which was followed by Stephenie and Camille's screams of joy.

"Ok, I think we're all ready, we'll be right there ok?" Carlos said.

"Ok, see you in a few." I said, hanging up and walking back into the room.

"Who was that?" James asked, taking his eyes off Madison for the first time in probably three hours.

"Logan and Carlos, they're on their way here with Camille and Stephenie." I said.

"Aww, that's sweet of them." James said, still looking at me.

"Yeah." I responded, walking over to the hospital bed and sat down in the chair next to it. "She's so adorable." I commented.

"She has the best daddy in the world." James said, looking at me.

"So that makes you the mommy?" I asked.

"Yes, yes it does." James said, "Here." He said, handing Madison to me.

I took her and cradled her in my arms, she was the cutest baby I had ever seen, I couldn't believe that she was ours, it just didn't seem real, but there she was, brown hair, green eyes, looking up at me. There was no doubt in my mind that this little girl was going to change us for the better. Just as I was thinking this, Carlos and Logan walked in, followed by Camille and Stephenie.

"Hi, guys." Camille said, as softly as possible.

"Hey guys." James said.

"Hey buddy!" Carlos said, walking over to James and giving him a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good, a little tired, but I'm good." James responded.

"Aww, hi Madison." Stephenie said, looking over my shoulder.

"You wanna hold her?" I asked.

"Really?" Stephenie asked.

"Of course!" I said, handing her to Stephenie, Carlos walked back over to Stephenie and stood at her side.

"Guys, she's adorable." Carlos said.

"She has your eyes Kendall." Stephenie said, looking at me, then focusing her attention back on Madison.

"And James' hair." Carlos said, finishing Stephanie's sentence.

"Awwww." Camille said, taking Logan's hand.

Logan held Madison next. Stephenie handed her to Logan, who was basically smitten with her, he didn't want to let her go. But nevertheless he handed her to Camille, who loved her more than anyone else, well except for me and James of course. Camille then handed her to Carlos. After Carlos held her, he handed her back to me.

"When are you guys coming home?" Camille asked.

"Tonight, I think." James said.

"We're gonna let you get your rest, call us when you're coming home ok?" Stephenie said.

"Will do." I said, rocking Madison in my arms as Stephenie, Carlos, Logan, and Camille left.

"We have the best friends ever." James said.

"Yes we do." I said, handing Madison back to James, knowing he wanted to hold her again. A few minutes later a doctor walked in.

"Mr. Diamond and Mr. Knight?" She asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I wanted to let you know you may go home if you wish." She told us.

"Thank you." James said.

"You're very welcome." She said as she left.

"You wanna go home?" I asked James.

"Nothing I'd want more." James responded.


End file.
